


Keep Me In Your Heart

by morganrules



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, Death References, Deathfic, Drama, M/M, life after death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganrules/pseuds/morganrules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A.U: Stiles dies in a car crash when he was on the way to Scott's place. It was going to be their first date and he was very excited. When Scott finds out what happened, he breaks, but oddly on the same night, Stiles is sitting in the windowsill. Only Scott can see him and he's not going anywhere until his best friend let him go</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link to the original prompt from tumblr: 
> 
> http://vickykun.tumblr.com/post/37401349997/youre-not-taking-any-prompts-now-are-you-i-just
> 
> More notes: Derek is a werewolf but Scott is not. There are no werewolves in Beacon Hills, but Derek.

_‘My dear friend, I must leave._  


_The world no longer needs me._  


_It's my time to be gone, until we meet again someday._  


_Don't you cry now, I know I'll be okay._  


_Trust that I'll never forget you._  


_Don't be sad now, just close your eyes until it's through._  


_Hold my hand, don't open your eyes yet..._  


_When I no longer whisper...’_  


_My dear friend, you'll be fine._  


_I'll be up there watching over you._  


_For the times I'll be gone, don't ever forget_  


 _The words I whispered to you._ ’  


**_Kathrine Yee Baraquia_ **

  


**Friday – July 11th – 7:00 pm**

Stiles has never been as anxious as he was on that night. After more than three years, Scott finally had the courage to confess his love to his best friend. Stiles will never forget the day of his confession, because it was so special and so meaningful that he couldn’t help but keep reminding the moment inside of his head, just like one of those video tapes, so precious, that no one ever wants to get rid of. Little did he know that his life was going to change forever from that very moment.

_**-Flashback-** _

_It was a sunny Thursday in July when both were training lacrosse at school. Since the afternoon was almost ending, there were no more students playing in the field, so they had enough space to practice a little more._

_That’s when everything started. Stiles was very excited, defending the goal while Scott attacked without mercy. It was point behind point, but when Stiles got the hang of it, there was not a chance for more points. Everything was going very well until the harmless accident, in which the ball hit Stiles right on the leg._

_Scott threw the stick to the ground, running to help his friend out. It was not as if Stiles was dramatic or something similar, but that really hurt, so much that he had to sit on the green fake grass, covering the face with his hands._

_It wasn’t all for the pain at all, it was more from the shock. He gave a muffled scream and took a deep breath, laughing minutes later as if nothing had happened._

_“Oh my god, Stiles! I’m so sorry!” Scott said, blushing hard. “This was no intended at all, dude! I swear!” He begged, checking his friend out, making sure that everything was fine._

_“Haha, no problemo, dude! It was only a little pain. I’m fine! Seriously!” Stiles assured, knowing that his friend was about to start freaking out just like he always did._

_It took a while for Scott to calm down, but when he finally relaxed, both laughed and sat side by side on the lawn. Stiles opened the cooler and grabbed two bottles of soda, one for him and another for his friend. They had a toast and took some refreshing gulps._

_They sat for a couple of minutes, looking to the bright sky in a comfortable silence. For a moment their hands touch and their eyes intersect for a mere second. Scott swallows dry, leaving his drink on his side to turn himself to the front, staring at Stiles with a look that he had already seen many times; a mix of anxiety and excitement._

_Stiles simply smiles, giving some soft strokes on his best friend’s hand, asking if he was all right, but Scott only nods, smiling affectionately in return._

_“Hey dude… Would you be mad if I said something?” Scott asks a little too anxious._

_“No, of course not Scott. Shoot me!” He assures, giving another sip in his soda._

_“Well, I’m still trying to figure this out but… Dude… The truth is that…” Scott gulped nervously. “The truth is that… I kind of like you.” He finishes, feeling the weight slowly leaving his shoulders._

_“Like me? When you say like, you mean…” Stiles does some suggestive signs, making his best friend laughs and nods in agreement._

_“Yeah. I know it’s weird and all, but I couldn’t keep it to myself anymore. I mean… I’ve been falling in love with you for three years, dude… I thought it would be weird and all if I let it out but you know what? I’m feeling way better now.”_

_“Three years? Are you for real, Scott?” Stiles was in awe. He would never have guessed._

_“Totally, dude.” Scott affirms. Now the damage was done. There was no turning back, but he wasn’t regretting any of it._

_“Dude! You’re the worst best friend ever! Did you take three fucking years to tell me that you loved me, like, forever? Unbelievable!” He wasn’t mad at all; actually it was more like a statement. He was trying to make a point._

_“I know, I know it took me too much time, but now I said it and everyone’s happy, so cheers.” Scott agrees a little downcast._

_“Dude, if I knew better before! Did you never realize that I felt the same way for you?” Stiles finally confesses._

_Scott needed a moment to process all the information that he was receiving. He even decided to pinch himself to check if it wasn’t just a dream, but he smiles even brighter when he realizes that it was all real._

_His friend loved him in return and he was almost sure that the only reason for neither of them knowing about their mutual feelings was their stubbornness.  
On the same day Scott asked Stiles go out with him in Friday to have an appropriate first date, since being dirty and sweat wasn’t their idea of a proper romantic meeting. _

__**-End of Flashback-** _ _

Whistling, Stiles checked himself in the mirror one last time to fix his tie. He was not wearing suit and tie, but was wearing a social shirt with a black tie, blue jeans and his favorite black All Star pair. He couldn’t help his excitement since he could lose his virginity on that night and it was probably going to be great because it would be with the person he loves the most and someone he really trusts. He barely could wait.

He barely took the foot out of his house when the rain begun to fall, yet this was not a reason to make him feel discouraged. He quickly enters the Jeep and turns the key. When everything was set, he turned on the radio and followed the path to Scott’s place. 

The highway was starting to get slippery, but Stiles wasn't very concerned with that, because it was not the first time that he drove in the rain. In fact, rain was quite rare in Beacon Hills, so it wasn’t something he was expecting at all, but now that he was on the road, he couldn’t turn back.

Excited, Stiles sang to the sound of the radio, still keeping his attention to the road, for it was very dark. Despite the fact that the rain seemed to become increasingly cumbersome, he had no problems driving. He bowed quickly to turn the volume of the radio down to keep himself a little more alert. The rain was so hard that the windows were in headlights and he could barely see what was happening outside.

It was only a matter of seconds; he didn’t even have time to react when he heard a loud honk coming his way. His Jeep was slipping down the road way too fast and he couldn’t control the wheels. The last thing he saw were huge headlights illuminating the back of his car, then there was nothing he could do but cover his face with his arms and wait for the worst. – CRASH. - His jeep rolled over the highway with the impact of the crash until it hit a tree next to the road; He became unconscious for a short period of time. 

When he slowly opened his eyes, he saw nothing but blur, felt nothing but an agonizing pain all over his body. Everything hurt so badly; from ribs to hipbones, which were almost crushed by the seatbelt. He cries; cries his eyes out just like a little kid trying to cope with an unbearable pain. Deep inside he knew he wouldn’t have much time left. He knew it was over.

“I’m… s-sorry… S-Scott…” Stiles whispers weakly as a single tear stream down his face. It was so unfair. ‘Why me? Why me?’… “Mom, please…” he begs, surrendering himself to his mother’s arms. 

After a while, all the pain is gone; he felt nothing. Everything seemed to vanish like mist and suddenly his eyes begin to close, slowly, gently, until there’s nothing left but deep darkness.  
Sirens and cars could be heard, desperate cries from a broken sheriff and screams from women is what surrounds the road.

John kneels on the floor; the hands over his chest, tears blurring his already cloudy vision. Broken shouts came from the top of his lungs; his heart ached, fighting against the cage of bones. He lost it all, everything he had; his past, his future, all was gone.

He couldn’t make it. He just can’t approach the car to see his most precious treasure gone. No, he couldn’t see his whole life destroyed, because yes; his son was everything he got, everything that mattered after his first lost. So much time spent to recover himself and now all his efforts worth nothing.

Melissa is the first to approach the car, she can’t control her tears. She felt for the boy, she felt for the sheriff too. Stiles was like the second son she never had and the hardest it was to admit, it was true. She had to be strong, for the father who lost the son, for the son who lost his boyfriend. Boyfriend; something Scott never had and now was completely lost. He could barely feel himself. His heart pounded fast, his whole body was shaking; his eyes burned with so many tears. He fell on the floor, lying on the cold asphalt, crying not his eyes, but his heart out. 

He tries to scream, but his throat is far too gone, closed and dry from the previous shouts. Scott never lost something so important in his life before. No. His best friend… His Stiles…Could not go away. Not now, not ever.

Scott was helpless. He couldn’t stay. He knew John needed his support but he just couldn’t stay there. He just couldn’t. Instead he did the first thing that came in his mind; He ran away.  
He ran as fast as he could as if it could somehow take all his pain away. He ran to the woods, not caring about his blurry vision or where exactly he was going. He wants to scream, he wants to punch everything that steps in his way. Subtle as his impulse he runs forward and it’s blocked by strong arms which hold him tightly, blocking his way to the mansion.

“Breathe, Scott.” A deep voice warns, almost- soothe like.

“No!!! No!!!!” He shouts, hitting the man right on the chest; the tears never stopping to fall.

“You can scream as long as you want. You can cry. Let it out Scott, don’t hold back.” The taller man says, not worrying about the harmless hits he was getting from the boy.

“It’s not fair Derek… NOT FAIR! Not… Not fair…” Scott gradually starts to calm down, resting his head over the elder’s chest.

“I know Scott. I know it’s hard… But…One day you will overcome all this pain.” No. Derek knew that it wasn’t true, he himself never overcame his family’s massacre, but he knew that the boy needed encouraging words more than ever.

“How D-Derek? I… L-Loved him so much… It took me so long to say it out loud… I’m so stupid!” Scott starts to get angry; really angry at himself.

“Regrets add nothing to your life Scott, nothing but pain. My… My father used to say that we should only regret the things we didn’t make or say.” Derek warned with a bitter taste in his mouth. He was not the best person to talk about the subject, but he was trying at least.

“I wanna go home…” Scott whispers, his face still buried into the elder’s chest. 

Derek sighed. All he could do now was carrying the boy back home in safety. Even he was a little shaken by the events from that night. The boy was nosy, loud, but still he was the only person he trusted.

A couple of hours later, Scott was a little more calm, lying on his bed, embracing a shirt that Stiles had forgotten on the floor the previous day. When the events came crashing down again, he couldn’t help the tears from falling, so he let himself cry to sleep, snuggled with his best friend’s shirt. At least Stiles’ milky scent soothed him, just a little bit, but it did.

It was midnight when Scott felt a cold breeze touching his face. He sits up on the bed, slowly rubbing his eyes, when he sees the curtains flying around, even when he did not remember letting the window opened. With his vision a little blurry and Stiles’ shirt safely between his left arms, he rubs his eyes a little more and stares to the window. 

_“Hey dude.”_ A familiar voice greets. 

Scott feels his heart pounding fast; he starts to sweat cold. His breath becomes more erratic. No, it was probably a dream, he tries to convince himself; Everything. He does everything to make sure he was wide awake. He pinches himself, he washes his face with cold water and nothing happens; the thin figure remained sitting on the windowsill.

“You are not here. I’m dreaming… This is a dream.” Scott says calmly, even though he wants to scream for help. 

Shaking his head, he decides to try and get some sleep again, but the cold air was even closer than before. When he opens his eyes, Stiles is there. Smiling curiously to his best friend. It was him, without taking or putting any details. It was Stiles with his social shirt and black All Stars and all the moles and freckles.

_“Hey buddy. Sorry to burst your bubble, but this is not a dream._ ” He smirks, sitting alongside his best friend.

“Oh my god… What’s going on? I need help… You’re not here; this is all fruit of my imagination. You’re definitely not here.”

_“Yes I am.”_ Stiles replied.

"No, you’re not.” Scott says, shaking his head.

_“Yes I am._ ” The soul replies a little annoyed. He could go on with the discussion the whole night. 

“No, you’re not. Lalala, I’m not listening! Lalala…” Scott says, covering his ears and singing with his eyes very shut.

_“Seriously Scott? How mature of you!_ ” Stiles rolls his eyes, floating back to the window.

“Not listening. Go away… Go away…” Scott seemed to be calm, but he couldn’t hide the tears which were starting to roll over his cheeks. Part of him wanted Stiles to be there more than anything, but the other part didn’t want to cope with these kind of emotions.

_“Scotty… Hey Scotty, it’s me. You’re Stiles. I’m here buddy. I’m here.”_ -Stiles says, floating back to the bed. He tries to touch his best friend’s face, but it only passes to the other side. 

“No Stiles… No… You can’t… You can’t…” Scott stutters, becoming the same mess he was mere hours ago. He cries, and cries until his heart felt empty and the realization starts to hit him like a train.

_“Shh… I’m here Scott. It’s me. Well, at least my spirit, but it’s me. I’m here for you Scotty.”_ Stiles assures, with a loving smile; a smile he never sported before in front of his best friend. Not a mockery smile, not a grin, but a genuine smile.

“Why, Stiles? Why now?” He asks a little calmer.

_“Well, just like my mother used to say, everything happens for a reason. You know what it’s like. They needed someone brainy up there, so, yeah… You know.” He mocks, pointing to himself._

Scott laughs with the joke, shaking his head. “Oh my god Stiles…”

_“See? At least you’re smiling, so, points for me!”_ Stiles celebrates with a little victory pose.

“Points for you.” Scott still laughed, brushing his tears off. “But really, why are you here?” 

_“Ouch. That’s the way you welcome your buddy here? You hurt my feelings, bro.”_ Stiles says, with a dramatic hurt look; yet he was just kidding. 

“Haha… Sorry, but seriously Stiles. Why are you here? What happened?” Scott asks, feeling a little better.

_“Let’s say that I still had a couple of things to take care of here on Earth before I’m able to see the light. Now shut up and go to sleep. You need to get some rest._ ” Stiles gestures with his hand, indicating that the other boy should cover himself up.

“Are you my mom now, dude?” Scott says in a jockey tone; his humor slowly coming back.

_“Shut up, don’t make me persuade you. I’m serious, if you don’t sleep right now I will keep blowing you’re feet until tomorrow._ ” Stiles says bossy, gaping when he finally realized what he just said.

“Really? Are you going to blow me?” Scott mocks, covering his mouth with his hand.

_“Dude! Stop being horny! I meant blow your… You know what? Shut up. Come on, go get some sleep._ ” Stiles rolls his eyes for the second time on that night.

Scott only nods, still carrying a smirk as he covers himself, ready to sleep peacefully, knowing that Stiles was there to keep him safe; to be his safe haven.

“I love you…” He whispers sleepily, ready to take some rest.

_“I love you too bro… I’ll be here whenever you need me…_ ” Stiles says waving a slow-goodbye, disappearing in the air like deep fog after a rainy day.

**To be continued…**


	2. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, when one only remembers to turn on the light."- Albus Dumbledore.

On the next morning, Scott wakes up with a beautiful smile on his face. He blinks up into the half-light of morning peeking in through thick blinds, grasping at the hazy tatters of what he's sure was the best dream he's ever had. 

Smiling, he rolls up to the side, stretching his arms and legs like a lazy cat. There's not much he can remember about the dream besides that Stiles was there and he felt even better when he recalled the visit from the previous night.

“Stiles? Hey Stiles?”- Scott called, slowly sitting on his bed as he rubbed his eyes.

Unexpectedly, no answer came. He repeated the name of the other boy several times and searched for him in every single spot, but there was no sign of Stiles in his room. He sighs before covering his face with his hands as he begins to weep. In the end, everything was nothing but a dream.Perhaps his desire for having his friend back gave him some sort of hallucination, but he had to accept the fact that Stiles was never going to come back.

Scott wanted to run away from the Planet Earth at this very moment; He wanted the floor to opens and consumes him in its core. Some knocks are heard and a very downcast Melissa announces her entry. With eyes red from all the crying and her voice sounded weaker than ever; she felt not only for her, but for the sheriff, for Stiles’ mother and especially for her son. She did not want to scare him. 

Melissa approaches very slowly and sits on the bed, but when she tries and touches him, she is completely thwarted by a shoulder that moves away, unable to bear hands over it.

“Good morning, son… Are you ok to go to school? You don’t need to go if you don’t want to.”- The message didn’t sound the way Melissa wanted, but she didn’t want to touch on a subject that would hurt both of them, so she tried another way to approach.

Scott didn’t reply at all; he just sniffs and nods with his head. He knew that he shouldn’t have repelled his mother that way, but at the time he couldn't stand the idea of another person touching him. Not when he was so vulnerable; so bruised with all the pain he has been through.

“All right. Your breakfast is ready. I’ve made your favorite pancakes.”- Melissa muttered in a trembling voice, ready to burst in tears in a matter of seconds, but she didn’t. She had to be strong for her son. 

She tries and touches him again, but this time, she is the one to refrain her own hand. It was not time yet. After the breakfast, the day could not have been worse. Everything Scott did reminded him somehow of his best friend. Each step he gave to each place that track. Every single thing had a bit of Stiles. 

He couldn't even concentrate in class. Mr. Harris knew what had happened and offered a rest for his student, but he just denied with his head and remained distant during the entire class. From time to time, he stared at Lydia who was dressed completely in black. The girl was so shaken that she did not even gave a smile of satisfaction after completing a very difficult exercise. Instead, she silently returns to her chair, being sheltered by a beautiful girl with long black hair, that Scott had never seen before.

But the lunch break was even worse. All of the school was casting glances of pity, some pointed and whispered with each other. He didn’t want to sit alongside anybody, so he hides in the bathroom to eat his sandwich. Scott would rather be alone than have to face all those people judging him, staring at him as if he was some kind of a freak. He ate the fastest he could and decided to pay a visit for Ms. Morell. He never thought he would be the one sitting in the counseling room.

As soon as he entered, the Counselor gave a slight smile, indicating the chair he should sit. For a moment she only stares at continuously as if she saw something that no one else would get to see and then with a discreet hem, she stats to speak:

"Would you like a glass of water with sugar?” – She offers, already preparing a glass.

“Yes, please.” -Scott answers, seeming a little distant.

Ms. Morell had no hurry to start the consult. She patiently waits for boy to take his glass of water while she quietly finishes some annotations from the previous student. When she hears the noise of the glass being deposited on the table, she closes her notebook and supports her arms on her knees.

“How are you feeling today, Scott? - She asks in her usual peaceful tone.

"Not very well…"- He replies a little hesitant.

“Want to talk about what happened? - Ms. Morell questions carefully. 

“Hm…”- Scott sighs as he strokes the nape of his neck. –“Yesterday… Yesterday I lost my best friend.”

"I see. - She states with a calm expression. - "Tell me how you feel." 

"How do I feel? How do I feel, Ms. Morell?- He repeats. - Lost. Completely lost. This has been the worst day of my entire life!"- He states, not being aware that his voice raised a tone above.-“ I can’t breathe, I can’t even… I can’t even bear the idea of someone touching me, you know?”

“You’re having a post-death breakdown. First of all, I’m sorry for your loss, but let me tell you that it’s a common feeling. Don’t be afraid or ashamed to express yourself through these feelings. Let it out, Scott. I’m here to listen to whenever you have to say.”

First, Scott felt a little qualm to express what exactly he was feeling, but after one more sip on his glass of water and a long reflection, the events begin to resurface in his mind. He closes his eyes and creates the necessarily courage to speak his mind.

“It’s my fault… My entire fault, Ms.Morell. If I hadn’t taken so long to tell him how much I loved him, none of this would have happened! No accident, not anything. He would be here, by my side. It has been a day since he’s gone, but it feels like more than a month already! I want him back… With all his sarcasm, with all his asshole moments. Everything!”

“Let me help you to understand that it was not your fault. It was an inevitability of fate, but not your fault.” – She states, reassuring that he should feel no guilty for his friend’s destiny.

“I can’t help my guilt, Ms. Morell. Not now, not yet… - He confesses, brushing the tears which were already forming into his eyes.-“It has been one day… Only one day since my world started to fall apart. Last night I felt so bad. Whole body ached, my chest was so heavy. I felt so hopeless, so vulnerable.”

“Go on. Don’t hold back.”- Mrs. Morell, assures with her calming aura.

“I couldn’t breathe, I couldn’t sleep. It felt like some invisible force was trying to pull me down, choking me and dragging me to the darkness. I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry, but my voice failed on me.”

“As I said before, you’re experiencing a breakdown and the first symptoms of depression. Do not let the bad moods hit you. Remember Scott, you’re not alone. Your mother is there for you, I’m here for you. You’re never alone.”

“Thank you Ms. Morell. Can I…”- Scott gestures with his arms, feeling a little better.

“Of course you can, Scott. Come here.-She confirms, opening her arms to receive the young man. 

He hugged her really tight, like he never hugged anyone before. It was something unusual since of all the people that he would like to embrace, the counselor was the last person he had in his mind, but at that exact moment, she was the only person he would like to be with.

"When you think about him, remember of the good things. Remember the moments in which he made you laugh, the small gestures and behaviors that made you fall in love with him.”

“Oh, there was this time when we were 10 and we tried to buy a Playboy! It seems like it was yesterday! The guy from the newsstand run after us with a magazine in his hand! Needleless to say that the sheriff grabbed us by the ears and both of us were grounded for one week.”

“Really? 10 years old Scott?”- Ms. Morell mocked, faking a disbelief tone.

“Yeah, you know how boys are like.”- Scott stated with a smile on his face.- “Hey Ms. Morell. You were right! It worked!”

“That’s right. By the way, our time is up, but feel free to come and talk whenever you want to, okay?”

“Okay. Thank you Ms. Morell!”- Scott waves a goodbye, already wearing his backpack.

After the consult, the lacrosse training and the path back home were a little better, but once in a while he stopped to think about Stiles for a while and that little voice in the back of his head  
almost left the bad thoughts come back, but he tried his best to be stronger than it. He knew that it would not be easy, but at least he needed try.

The whole week went as a blur and sometimes Scott’s thoughts clanged on his best friend more than it should. His visits to Ms.Morell became quite frequent, but he felt like he was slowly improving; one step at a time. Sometimes people didn’t know how to deal with him and many times he picked up his mother talking with her friends and from once in a while he could hear comments like:

 _‘He's just upset, Melissa. Maybe he needs a girlfriend._ ’- One of her friends assured.

 _‘Yes. You know how teenagers are. He’ll forget about it as sooner as we all expect._ ’- An elder nurse comments, giving a sip in her cup of tea. 

_‘It has been a week now, Melissa. Don’t you think he need some help?’_ \- Another nurse pointed.

All those conversations ended up with Melissa snapping at her friends and expelling everyone from her house. None of them seemed to actually care about the McCall's pain. Yes, she was not part of the Stilinski family, but she felt for her son. If she had lost Scott in this way, she would be reacting just like that. 

_‘He's just upset, Melissa. Maybe he needs a girlfriend’_.- The words hammered Scott’s mind as he went out of his house. No one truly understands him. All of them seemed to give some suggestions on how he should feel or what he should do, but nobody heard what he really had to say. 

Nobody, but Ms.Morell. In an unfortunate irony of life, since it was Saturday Ms. Morrell wasn’t on duty. – “Perfect!” - Scott mutters to himself, running as fast as he could on the street when he heard an unexpected loud horn coming on his way. 

It was a matter of seconds. The car was about to hit him if it weren’t were for a strong body which carried him and pushed him into to the grass. It was Derek Hale who saved his life for the second time. Without saying a word, Derek ensures that the teen was fine and carry Scott into his arms, taking him to his Camaro.

“You okay?”- Derek asks in a serious tone.

Scott took the question with oddity, especially coming from Derek, since he never seemed to care about the safety of other people.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks.”- He shrugs in his seat.

Derek only nods in agreement, stretching his hand to get a stubborn piece of fringe that was falling over Scott’s forehead, giving a confident smile after. He knew that this was what the teen needed the most, because all he wanted was a sincere smile after the massacre of his family, but it was something that no one had the decency to offer back then.

No words are exchanged since then. Derek arrives at Scott’s place at 4:30 and soon he leaves, knowing that the teen would be safe now. For more creeper than he was, at least Derek helped him to get home without questions or judgmental glares and that’s what actually mattered the most.

**Stilinski’s House**

It was eleven in the morning when the Sheriff was sitting at the kitchen; with a bottle of whisky by his side and a picture frame in his trembling hands. That picture brought him many good memories, just like it brought a little pain too. Everyone could identify him, his wife and a very young Stiles with only 8 years old, all smiling brightly after an amazing Sunday picnic.

He stopped to count the tears that ran down his face a long time ago. He even lost the count of how many cups of drink he had since the previous day until now. No matter what he did, all he could remember was the voice of his son, warning him that he should stop or even his pale warm hand removing the bottle of his father’s hands.

When he was about to serve another glass of drink, he feels something holding the bottle and when gazes upward, he sees nobody less than his own son. 

“Pff... I think that’s enough drink for today”- He whispers to himself, thinking that he was having hallucinations.

“That’s right dad. I think you’re done with this one.”- Stiles demands as he removes the bottle from his father’s hand, taking it to the place it belongs.

“I must have been drinking too much.”- The Sheriff mutters, rubbing his eyes and supporting his face on his hands.

Stiles only gives his characteristic smirking and drags a chair to sit down alongside his father. John was still perplexed, especially when he felt the warm pat on his shoulder.

"Dad, it's me. Your Stiles."- He says with a smile.

“Stiles was right… Drink could never do me any good.”- John states, shaking his head in defeat.

“Yeah, of course I was right about that, but look at me, dad. I’m here.”- Leaning forward a little more, Stiles shoots his known gaze that showed vulnerability and transparency; a gaze shared only for his dad and Scott.

For a moment John feels his heart beating faster, because even if deep inside he truly wanted to believe, something in the back of his head whispered that it was nothing but a dream; a trap created by his mind as an escape from reality. 

Stiles realizes his father’s daydream and does the first thing that comes to mind; He pinches John right in the arm.

“Aught!”- John complains, caressing the burning spot. –“Have you lost your mind boy?”

“Sorry dad, I did what I needed to do!”- Stiles throws his hands to the air.

John could have shouted or even fight back, but instead, his eyes only gets narrowed as he starts crying, embracing his son in a tight hug. At that very moment, Stiles could feel his eyes starting to get watery, but could not weep in front of his father. He had to be strong if he wanted to conclude his mission.

“I’m sorry son! I’m so sorry! I wasn’t able save neither you nor your mom… It’s my entire fault!”- The sheriff wept as a child, tightening the embrace as if he didn’t want his son to escape from his arms.

“No dad, it was not your fault. Not anyone’s fault actually. You know how life has its way of twisting stuff and changing situations, but everything happens for a reason!”

“What is the reason of taking my whole family from me? What for?”-John asks frustrated.

“This is something I can’t really say, dad. You’ll find out after a couple of years, but remember that everything, no matter what, happens for a reason.”

“I just… I just wanted everything to be the way it was. I want you and your mom back.”

“Listen dad. I know how hard it is for you right now, but I promise it will get better, okay? Now let me explain why I’m here.”

John nods, slowly retreating for his own spot. He was still having problems to digest all the information he was receiving, but he was trying his best to understand.

“Tell me then.”- He says, trying to sound the most calm he could.

“I asked for one day on earth. One day to fix the two most important things for me. I have been given a change to return and spend a day with you and… Scott.”

“Scott?”- John asks confused. He hasn’t heard news from the other boy since after the accident.

“Yeah. After you, he’s the one who’s suffering the most with my death. So, to make a long story short, I couldn’t take my eternal peace without helping the most important dudes in my life, right?”- Stiles jokes.

“Did you just call me dude?"- John remarks with his typical serious ‘where did I go wrong’ tone.

“Hey! Dudes are cool, dad!”- Stiles tries to defend himself.

After the conversation, they spent the day doing everything that they would like to have done and didn’t have the opportunity to do. Being the sheriff, John had freedom to have more flexibility in his shifts, so he took the day off to have fun with his son. 

They went fishing together in a lake near the town, visited the city’s zoo and for the first time, both ate the hot dog from the streets. Stiles never let his father have ‘street food’ before, but today it was an exception. 

Of all the moments that had together, the farewell was by far the most difficult. The six hours they got to spent with each other passed by so fast that it seemed almost nothing, but after all that achievement , the realization started to hit the sheriff like a train and everything once again was just it was before. It was hard to say goodbye, yes it was but that was something inevitable.  
Stiles hated goodbyes with a passion. He couldn’t bear his father’s broken expression as they shared one last hug, but at least he got to establish an even stronger bound with John.

“I must go to Scott now, dad. Can you forgive me? -Stiles begs, this tearing up a bit.

“Of course I can, son! What a stupid thing to say. You don’t owe me anything.”- John gives a hurt laugh, brushing his own tears.

“I love you, dad. Never forget that you are loved. Me and Mom will be up there watching over you, but promise me this; whenever you thing about us, please remember of the good things. Remember the moments that we both brought a smile to your face. Can you do that for me? For us?” 

John only nods, leaning to press a soft kiss over his son’s forehead. No words need be said. Both enjoy a few moments of silence, exchanging a brief goodbye. Let his father seemed difficult first, but after the whole day, the weight of his mission seemed to decrease a little. 

Stiles could not be seen or caught, so from spot to spot he took maximum care to hide himself each time he tracked someone of his knowledge. It was a difficult and torturous path to Scott’s home. The worst part was to pass by the same place of his accident, having to see his own life being ceased over and over again, like a movie in his mind. He knew that the visions would start to appear, but he would bear it for Scott. He just wanted to get the fastest he could to his final destination. 

When he reached the house of his boyfriend, he was exhausted, but he didn’t waste time to think about a way to enter. How would be pass unnoticed by Melissa? What if Melissa wasn’t even in the house at that moment? Or even Scott? His intuition told him that it was safe jumping to Scott’s window. For more that didn’t want to admit, this wasn’t going to be the first time that would do it.

Scott was lying in his bed, with his arms thrown and face turned against the pillow. His eyes were red, probably because he has spent the whole afternoon crying and what breaks Stiles heart the most, is knowing that he’s the cause of all those tears. 

He was not surprised to find the window open when he reaches the top. Scott never learnt the lesson, but Stiles were no better than him when the subject was about room safety.  
Very carefully, he enters slowly; not wanting to frighten his friend, but his plan went down the drain as soon as he stumbled into a pile of dirty clothes that were set next to the window. Obviously he fell down, ruining everything around, but he were quickly to stand up and clean his clothes.

“God dammit, Scott! How many times I have to say to not keep your clothes on the floor?”- He complains. That was quite an entrance.

Scott turns his face to the window and immediately jumps of his bed, with eyes wide open and hands over the chest. He was about to scream, but Stiles frantically signs, indicating that he should keep his mouth shut. 

“What the fuck?”- Scott yells anyways, because heaven forbid, it was his room; he was supposed to do whatever he wanted.

“Hey Scott! It’s me.”- Stiles blinks, snapping his fingers and pointing to his best friend in a failed attempt of trying to look sexy.

“Oh my god, please tell me this is a dream…”- Scott mutters to himself, keeping his eyes shut for a while, but when he opens, it’s not better than before.

“I’m here, dude. Really! You’re not dreaming.”- Stiles assures, giving a couple of steps forward, but the closer he gets, the quicker Scott stepped back. 

It takes a couple of time for Scott breathing gets regularized and his heartbeats slow down. When he finally lost his fear, he gave some steps forward, checking each millimeter of the other boy to make sure that they he had the minimum details.

Scott was mesmerized when he realized that it was really Stiles; his Stiles. With all the moles, pale skin, cupid bow lips and buzz-cut. It was him!

“S-Stiles?”- He stutters, giving a couple more steps forward.

“Yeah, dude. It’s me! You can touch me if you want.”- Stiles offers, leading an arm to his friend.

First Scott was a little afraid, but when touched the warm skin of Stiles, was sure that he really was his best friend. At that moment he did not hold back, throwing himself in the arms of the other boyfriend, giving him such a tight hug, so strong that almost suffocated him.

“Hey, hey! Fragile bones, remember?”- Stiles complains, but he doesn’t moves back. Instead, he let Scott rest his head over his shoulder to cry.

“Oh my god Stiles… You’re back… You’re back…”- Scott mumbled, muffled by his friend’s shoulder.

“Hey… Shh… No crying okay? I came to have fun…”- Stiles warns. They shouldn’t waste time crying. There was a lot to do in a very short period of time.

“Haha… Oh, really? You came?”-Scott giggles, now pressing his face over Stiles neck, planting a soft kiss on it.

“Dude, can you not turn everything I say into something naughty?” – It sounds more like mockery than an actual order.

Scott just laughs, pressing another kiss into his neck before retreating to his place. The very expected first kiss was inevitable. Their lips glided over each other smoothly, very gently first, wet and warm and soft just like a kiss should be. It's definitely not as clumsy as they thought it would be. Stiles gives the first step, tracing his tongue over Scott's lips and tongue, teasing him on the best way he could. ‘Fuck Yeah’- he thought. Those hours of practice with oranges totally worth it. Then it’s Scott’s time to take over the kiss, gently biting his boyfriend’s lips and softly pulling it, before turning back to the most perfect kiss of his life.

“Make love to me…”- Scott says as they slowly pull apart, resting forehead against forehead; both keeping their eyes shut as their chest moved up and down.

And they did as if there was no tomorrow and the sad truth is that there was really none. Of course Scott stopped from time to time to ask if he was being creepy for making love to a dead boy, but Stiles calmed him down and explained that it was just like as if he had his life back from one day before the accident and after three times in a row, they finally fall, completely exhausted, but satisfied. Stiles never felt so cherished and so loved as he felt on that afternoon. After a couple more kisses and caresses both fall in sleep. 

Luckily when they woke up, the day was still clear, but Stiles knew that his time was ending. They had only two more hours before sunset, so they take a long bath together, play half an hour of Halo, practice some lacrosse and when they had only one hour until the sunset, both went to the highest place of Beacon Hills, a small ravine with fresh green grass and beautiful dandelions. 

That was exactly the place Stiles wanted to see the last in his beloved city. He never realized how beautiful Beacon Hills was before and now he knew that he has been blessed with so many beauty and great things surrounding him that there was no time to cry. He wanted to leave happy and in peace.

Thus, they exchange some more kisses before hold hands tightly. They were sitting side by side, waiting for the sunset. Stiles just hums and stares at his boyfriend with a genuine smile.

“Scott…”- He starts with ho hesitance.-“I want you to promise me one thing.”

“Anything”- Scott promptly answers, gently tightening his grasp.

“Please be happy. That’s all I want. You know what? It doesn’t matter what happened. When you think about me, think about the great moments we had together, okay? Remember of the laughs, the geek-ons , my sarcasm.”

“I will try my best. It’s kinda hard now, dude, but I promise I will try my best.”- Scott confesses.

“Everything is hard in the beginning, but you’ll get used with it. I want you to promise me that you will find someone else. Please don’t be afraid of looking for someone else. I've lived my life and now it’s your turn to live yours.”

“I promise you, but it’s not like if the whole school is throwing themselves on my feet.”- Scott sighs. He was never the popular type before, why would it change now? 

“Haha… Come on Scott. You’re beautiful! And when I say beautiful, I’m not talking about your extremely attractive look. – Stiles blinks. - You’re beautiful from the inside out. You just need to let yourself fall in love again. There’s someone out there, waiting for someone just like you!”

“But how should I know? How can I know if someone feels the same way I do?” – Scott had so many questions, but the sun was already setting, they had no time for so many questions.

“Scotty... Never forget that love is not what we say. Is what we do.”-Stiles states, pressing kisses over both Scott’s hands, before giving him one of his brightest smiles, disappearing in the air like little spots of light. He was gone, forever.

**Sunday – July 13th – 9:00 a.m**

Everything was prepared for the burial. The ceremony was at the town’s cemetery and Stiles would be surprised by the amount of people who were there. Citizens, neighbors and even the students from school. Everyone was there to say goodbye.

All the presents, were surprised to see that the sheriff didn’t seem to be so sad. Consented yes, but with Melissa holding his hand and reminding him of his son’s last words, everything was better; words that he made sure to tell her. 

Scott was wearing black tuxedo, carrying a single, beautiful red rose in his hand. His hair was combed back with gel, something that he knew that would make Stiles laugh his ass off. All the words and statements were very beautiful and even coach Finstock left his testimony, calling his student Bilinski as usual, but what really mattered was the feeling. Lydia made sure of giving the sheriff a tight hug, while Allison, her best friend, moved closer to Scott, touching his shoulder so sweetly, as if she were saying everything was going to be fine and that was comforting; that’s what he needed the most. 

In the end, John wanted to stay a little more, having Melissa’s company until the very end. Everyone was going home, but Scott had no ride and he really didn’t want to stay any longer By an irony of fate, Derek waves from far away, offering a ride. Scott didn’t refuse, being guided to the car, since he was feeling a bit dizzy.

During the way back, no word is exchanged, but no word really needed to be said. Scott needed a time to reflect on his own life and Derek seemed to understand this feeling very well. All that Scott could hear were the last words of Stiles echoing in his mind, like a prayer: 'Love is not what we say. Is what we do'. 

When he remembers the exact words, he smiles, looking at Derek before staring at his window. His smile became even wider when he saw Allison outside walking on her bike, waving an excited goodbye.

“Son of a curly frie…”- He laughs, almost sure that it was a sign of Stiles. Yes. It would hurt, it would be hard, but everything would be fine as long as he remembers of that smile.

_'Sing me to sleep,_

_Sing me to sleep,_

_I'm tired and I_

_want to go to bed_

_Sing me to sleep_

_Sing me to sleep_

_And then leave me alone_

_Don't try to wake me in the morning_

_'cause I will be gone_

_Don't feel bad for me_

_I want you to know_

_Deep in the cell of my heart_

_I will feel so glad to go’_

**_Emily Browning - Asleep_ **

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are in the ending of another story! A big thank you for everyone who've read/reviewed/bookmarked the story! Thank you for the amazing prompt, Moffat noonie!
> 
> Thank you Sophia_ Clarke,Dawolfinside, ChazF, xyaoyu, Astrospace, Anarco_Girl, Lidil,Quaylie ,sucundum_sucumdom,austingabe, brianalahey and AshesWAFD! And of course, Thank you my muse Sciless, for all the support <3 
> 
> Well, now it's time to fill the mpreg prompt, but let me tell you guys something before. Numbers doesn't matter. If somehow I managed to make you cry, laugh or even giggle like a school girl, that's my biggest reward;that's all I could ask for. If I managed to reach your guts and bring any reaction from you, then my job is done :)

**Author's Note:**

> Aww, when I started writing this, my heart broke into a million pieces ;~; but thank you for the amazing prompt, Moffat ;) 
> 
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr, guys <3
> 
> vickykun.tumblr.com


End file.
